Kingdom of Leaves
by MeanKittyItachi
Summary: Deidara found Xemnas, a nobody from organization XIII almost dead in Kusagakure. Together with Akatsuki they plan to complete kingdom hearts and become whole. That's if Pein agrees with it. And what does Sakura have to do with this?


Hello, kupo! For those who do not know me, I'm DarkMagican Moogle. I simply started this fic about a year and a half ago and would really like to finish it. As you can tell, this is a revised chapter with grammar and speech fixed up a notch. Also I changed the title simply cause it sounded corny and stupid! Here we go, kupo!

**Summary:** Kingdom hearts is closed. Organization XIII is gone. Yeah right. All with the help of the Akatsuki, Organization XIII is back in business! Plus Sora and King Mickey can't do a damn thing about it. With the help of the new key bearer, things will go back to normal. But first, who is the new key bearer?

**A/N:** By the way, Pein already resurrected the Akatsuki.

Kingdom of Leaves

Prologue: Finding a mysterious member

* * *

"Darkness." the voice paused. "Nothing but darkness.."

A black cloaked man was dragging his body over the grassy plains of Kusagakure no sato. He stopped moving when light foot steps were walking in his direction.

"No. get away Sora. I'm finished with you." he cried desperately. The pair of feet stopped walking.

"Who is this Sora which you speak of?" asked the voice.

"Kingdom H-hearts..." he croaked.

Thump! He collapsed. The voice shook it's head in annoyance. "Oh well. Might as well help him out." He picked up the tired man then left towards his current temporary home, Akatsuki.

**-At the base-**

"Deidara-san! Who is that?" asked Tobi.

"Nobody, hmm." Deidara answered quickly.

"Yes it is! You brought a man home!" Tobi shouted stupidly.

"So." he replied.

"I knew it! You are gay!" the idiot pointed his index finger at Deidara.

Deidara steamed. He got up from his seat. "I am not! This isn't yaoi." Deidara tossed a ripped scroll at Tobi's face. Bam!

"Auuugh!" Tobi ran away flailing his arms about saying,"I'm telling Pein!"

Deidara sat back down and started to stare at the man. His hair was silver, like Hidan's. Yuck. He better not curse like him either. The clay bomber signed in hopelessness and removed his black cloak with red clouds from his body then settled it down on the chair. Said blond scratched his head for a bit then walked out of the room going to retrieve a snack from the kitchen.

"Stupid Tobi, un." he mumbled.

Back inside, the mysterious guest woke up. "What is this place?" he asked, looking around to capture the glimpse of multiple art sculptures and scrolls all over the place.

But unknown to him, Hidan was hiding behind the door spying on Deidara's new friend.

"Aha! He is fucking gay!" Hidan jumped out.

The man scrunched up his face in disgust. "Who are you talking to like that?"

Hidan let out a laugh. "Ooh, he's defiantly a seme" Slam! Hidan was pressed up against the wall. "Yo, what the fuck is with those gold vampire eyes?" He winced as the man squeezed his shoulders to death.

"I told you to not talk to me like that." he hissed.

Deidara came back into the room, with a bag of Doritos. "What the hell? Stop beating up Hidan, un." Deidra cursed.

He released Hidan. "What is this place?" he questioned to the blond as he gazed around the room in suspicion.

Hidan started to laugh again. "Damn what the hell is this guys problem? This is Amegakure."

"Amegakure?" he asked in disbelief.

"Ok.. This guy is beyond bonkers." Hidan whispered to Deidara.

"Maybe he has amnesia?" Deidara suggested.

"I doubt it." Hidan replied and switched his gaze to the silver haired man. "What the fuck's your name?"

The silver haired man smirked. "Xemnas."

* * *

**~Twelve weeks later after defeating Organization thirteen~**

A young brunette was swinging his feet out in the air. He stopped to look out into the sunset."I miss fighting..." Sora said sadly.

"Too bad Sora. We don't have the gummi ship." Riku said. Kairi nodded.

"Drat." he mumbled.

It was a normal day on Destiny Islands. Sora, Riku and Kairi were at their favorite hangout spot, sitting on the paopu tree. Just a week ago the trio got a note from king Mickey telling them about another journey started up. At first, Sora didn't believe this and instead tried to throw it back out to see. He didn't get too far when Riku stole the bottle from him and together along with Kairi, convinced him that the letter was legit enough to not be fake after being sent out by the king.

But when the hell does it start? Mickey did write down a due date for them to prepare them selves for battle. Thanks to him, he made Sora very restless and irritable. Normally Sora would chow down on sea salt ice cream but instead pretended that Riku was a heartless and then started to beat him up.

Even Kairi seemed depressed. She really wanted to met Namine and Roxas agian. Until then, they had to sit still until Mickey and co fly by in the gummi ship. The trio signed deeply wishing that right now their new destiny will knock on their door ways. So far it just hasn't quite happened yet.

Mad, Sora got up from his spot at the left of Kairi and Riku. "That's it! I'm going to swim towards Disney castle!" he shouted and ran down the bridge towards the sea.

"Sora. You can't go there. You'll drown." Riku said with a frown.

"Riku. I don't think he heard you. Look." Kairi pointed at the area Sora ran too.

"Guys, help!" Sora shouted soon to be devoured by a giant tidal wave out at sea. He sunk then slowly came up to sea. "I-I need help and quick!"

Riku shook his head while Kairi giggled. "Come on. Let's go help."

"Ok." Replied the silver haired boy.

The two former key blade masters leaped into the water then swam towards a drowning Sora.

Sora hacked and gargled the sea water. "Ack! Hurry up!" his head got stampeded by another giant wave.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Riku replied lazily.

"Riku! Sora! Look!" Kairi pointed downwards to the water.

A shadow was looming over them in the water.

"What?" Sora looked around in curiousity.

"I see it too." Riku said.

Sora steamed. "WHAT?" The brunette was picked up forcefully by a giant white tentacle. "It's a heartless!" Sora slashed at the tentacle with his keyblade.

It let out a cry then dropped him into the water. The heartless left down into the rough water tides.

"Take that!" Sora cheered.

Riku surveyed the area. "I don't think it's finished yet Sora."

"Auuugh!"

Sora and Riku looked towards the screaming voice. "Kairi!" the two males shouted.

Kairi was suspended up in the air by a gigantic squid heartless. It dropped down into the ocean with Kairi.

"We have to save her."

"Right." Sora nodded. He caught some breathing air then dove into the water with a plan leaving Riku all alone.

"Sora. I bet you don't even have a plan yet." he frowned.

Riku took off down below the sea to save Kairi.

* * *

"What?" shouted a puzzled voice.

"It's true Mickey. Merlin said the heartless numbers were increasing terribly fast." informed a soilder.

"Damn it! Cursed the mouse." He angrily threw his white gloved fists onto the marble brown desk. Mickey looked up in anger. "I thought we destroyed Xemnas." he paused. "We need help."

Daisy got alarmed. "Do we need Sora again?"

King Mickey got up from his seat. "Yes. And go call Donald and Goofy too."

"Ok." Daisy left out of king Mickeys office.

"We need Ansem's help as well." Mikey said silently.

Queen Minnie comforted him in his chair.

**~Later~**

The wizard, captain and royal knights were lined up in a solider position. All of them were in the gummi ship navigation room.

"Don't worry your highness! We'll go find Sora again!" Donald qacked.

Donk! Goofy butted in. "Ayuck! And Riku too!" Bang! Donald hit him with his red mallet weapon.

"Don't steal my credit!" he shouted.

"Sorry." Goofy apologized.

"Oh Donald!" Daisy appeared out of nowhere giving Donald lots of hugs and kisses. Donald fell down drooling a river of spit. "Good luck." she said seductively.

"Y-yeah.." the duck muttered. He turned around to see Goofy laughing at him. "Shut up!"

"Sorry." he apologized again.

"Where's King Mickey?" Donald asked.

He looked around to find no mouse at all. Goofy walked around near the machine chip and Dale worked at. "What does this button do?"

He spotted a giant red button that said 'do not touch!' on it. Click! He pressed the button.

HONK! A giant horn went off in Goofy's face.

"Auuuugh! GOOFY!" screamed the duck.

"Sorry." he apologized.

While Goofy apologized to Donald, Mickey waltzed right in through the halls leading up to Disney castle.

"Goofy! Don't touch that button. It's only used for space traffic." Mickey said. He was in some new duds.** (A/N: the same one from Kingdom Hearts 2.)**

Goofy spotted Mickey. "Oops, I didn't know."

Two chipmunks popped up from out of nowhere. They clunked Goofy in the head with a broom.

"Ow!" he shouted in pain. Goofy covered the bump with his hands. "What the heck was that for?"

. "You deserved it!" shouted Dale.

"Next time don't honk the horn!" included Chip.

Goofy walked away mumbling something, "How come I'm always getting hit?"

"Because. Your name is Goofy, Goofy." Mickey said happily.

"I agree." said Chip.

"Yeah." chirped Dale.

"Let's go!" Donald ran towards the gummi ship.

It was a small orange and yellow ship.

Mickey didn't move any further. "Naw, were using something else."

Donald's head dropped in sadness. "Why? This one is my favorite."

The king took out a fresh new pair of gummi blocks. "I wanna try something different."

Donald zoomed over to king Mickey. Stars were in his eyes. The blocks looked so shiny, but also very powerful.

"Ok! Let's go customize!" he yelled with his feathered hands pumped in the air.

* * *

Far, far away, back in Konoha at night Sakura got back from her scheduled grocery shopping. Sakura lived alone, for she finally moved out of her old childhood home located down the street. After getting the key into the key hole, Sakura wandered inside going past the living room into the kitchen. She filled the cupboards with her new food.

"There. Now Naruto won't eat up all my ramen again." she smiled.

Sakura stopped moving stuff around after hearing muffled voices coming from her room. She slowly tipped toed down the hall way with a knife and kunai in her hand.

**'Who's there? Maybe it's a pervert!'** Inner Sakura suggested.

_'It's a fifty percent chance that you would be right. For I have no clue who is inhabiting my house.'_

Soon outer had inner running around her mind in circles screaming**, 'Auugh! Hurry up and kill the rapist!'** she screamed hysterically.

_'I'm on it inner.' _Sakura got ready to kill the person sneaking around in her room. It was dark in there, only feet creaking on the floor was being heard.

**'Get ready to die!'** inner Sakura punched a pair of meat suspended in the air with her black boxing gloves.

_'Inner! Stop staling me!'_ outer Sakura mentally screamed.

**'Sorry Saku.**' she apologized sheepishly.

Sakura turned the lights on to see...

_End of chapter one.._

* * *

DarkMagican Moogle: Ehehehe, that's the end kiddies. Or not? Please tell me what you think in a review. Bye.

Sakura: What's up with the damn cliffhanger?

DarkMagican Moogle: It's not for you Sakura! It's for the readers,

Sakura: Oh, that's too bad. I feel sorry for them. Anyways, REVIEW!

**Extra A/n**: Here it is, the revised prologue! I hope I did better then the original. Completed 4/17/11


End file.
